1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and a method of making the same which use an opaque conducting material as a main electrode of the pixel electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the rapid development of the large-size liquid crystal display panels, the liquid crystal display panels must have a property of multi-viewing angles to satisfy the demands of use. Because of the advantages of multi-viewing angles and low response time, the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display panels have become the mainstream products of the large-size display panels.
The conventional MVA liquid crystal display panel provides multi-viewing angle function by making the liquid crystal molecules in different areas slant in different directions with protrusions (bumps). However, the manufacture of protrusions increases the complexity of the process and the protrusions may block part of light so that the transmittance is decreased. Therefore, the brightness of the conventional MVA liquid crystal display panel is deteriorated.
Accordingly, a polymer stabilized alignment (PSA) technology, which uses polymers to replace the protrusions in the MVA liquid crystal display panel, is further developed to make the liquid crystal molecules in different areas slant in different directions, and therefore the multi-viewing angle function can be exhibited.
In the liquid crystal display panel which applies the PSA technology, the pixel electrodes made of transparent conducting materials have a main electrode arranged along a vertical direction and a plurality of branch electrodes arranged along different directions to make the liquid crystal molecules in different areas slant in different directions. Also, the liquid crystal display panel which applies the PSA technology in combination with a linear polarizer may have high contrast ratio to satisfy the requirement of the market. However, in the condition of combining the linear polarizer, only the liquid crystal molecules which are corresponding to the branch electrodes of the pixel electrode may contribute their brightness, while the liquid crystal molecules which are corresponding to the main electrode may not be able to contribute their brightness so that the transmittance is decreased. Moreover, due to the limitation of width of the transparent conducting material, such as indium tin oxide having a width limit of about 4 μm (micrometer) to 5 μm, when applying the liquid crystal display panel with PSA technology into the high resolution display device, the problems mentioned above are becoming the main problem to improve the transmittance.